Posession
by WolfByDaylight
Summary: It has been 4 months since HitTheTarget has showed his face. Is Stampy finally free from him? Or is the apple inflicted with Death Draught not such a coincidence? Rated T for supernatural themes.
1. Poisoned?

Stampy talked long and loud to his audience about the minigame he would be building that day as he rode his Tree Train and recorded his Lovely World lets-play. Above, Lee couldn't help but grin as he ran along the grass over the tunnel. As per usual, he would race Stampy to the funland on foot while his dear friend went by train. But this made him fast and he enjoyed it. Besides, he didn't like the underground train system. It was too rickety for him.

He could see the funland now! Not that it mattered; Stampy and Amy would have gotten there first. But he would hopefully get the entrance of the stylishly late hero as he never did. As he entered and ran under Raindrops, a shower of water poured down onto him. That only happened if someone was using it. He stopped and looked up, but couldn't see anyone. 'Hello?' he called. 'Is anyone there?' He looked over at the boats and realised that one of them was missing. Being the curious brown bear he was he decided to ride the ride and find out what had caused him to get an unasked shower. But just as he had set up his boat he could hear Stampy shouting for him. Lee rolled his eyes and wondered what the cat wanted this time.

Probably a cake.

But what he saw was a lot different than what he expected. Amy lay on the ground, unconscious, while Stampy sat next to her. Lee paused and promptly charged to her side. 'There was an apple, lying on the ground. She ate it and this happened.' Stampy whispered in shock.

'Amy?' he whispered as he nudged her. She did not respond. He rested his ear on her heart, listening for the heartbeat so full of love he knew he would hear. And for a couple of seconds, he found it. But after that…

Silence.


	2. Voices

'Well, it's not too bad.' Squid said, after a close analysis of Amy.

'Not too bad? Her heart stopped and it's still not beating!' Lee roared.

'Lee I wasn't finished!'

'I don't care!' Lee snapped as he pinned Squid to a pole with sword to throat. 'Get her heart going!'

 _Kill him…_

Lee could hear his friends voices, faint, so faint, so far away. Telling him to release Squid. But most of what he could he was the voice and Squid's heart, burning him with every beat.

 _Kill your pathetic friend…_

 _What am I thinking?! I… I… what?_ Lee thought. _How can I think of killing one of my best friends?_

'Lee? Pl-please let go of me.'

Lee promptly released Squid. 'I'm sorry. I just don't know what came over me.'

'Its fine Lee, don't worry about it. Everyone has a little breakdown every now and then.'

'Nearly killing Squid? Doubt that falls under a "little" breakdown.' Ash muttered under his breath.

Squid rolled his eyes. 'Anyway, back to Miss Amy. It's nothing more than a potion! Death Draught, to be precise. Matter of fact I have the plant to make the antidote growing in my back garden…'

Stampy grinned. 'Great! When will they be ready to make it?'

'6 months. 3 with bonemeal.' Stampy's face fell a mile.

'Oh, well, um… what should we do about Amy?' Lee looked up, breaking his eye contact ground.

'I can build something for her to rest in!' Lee said, paws not even dinting the grass.

'I don't know, is it such a good idea to leave him alone with her? What happens if he gets into more of a killing mood?' Ash growled.

'Why are you in such a bad mood today?!' Stampy snapped. 'Come on guys, there is work to be done and progress to be made. We aren't exactly building too far away. We will probably hear if what Ash put out there comes true. Lee, it's good. If you want to, go ahead.' But Lee seemed a bit preoccupied.

'Um… Lee? Everything ok?' Sqaishey asked, cocking her head sideways.

'Who are you?' He whispered.

'Huh? I'm Sqaishey, your friend.'

'Oh, sorry. I'm fine! Just go get your building done!'

'You sure?'

'Very.'

'Ok, if you say so.'

'Bye! Have fun building!' Lee waved to them until they were out of sight. Once they were, he heard voices.

 _It is a good thing you got them to leave! They were getting suspicious. That would not do well for my plans._

'Who are you?' The voice laughed.

 _You are a smart bear. You should know who I am._

'Well I don't.'

 _You have fought me before._

'I've fought lots of people before.'

 _Don't play dumb. You know who I am. You just don't want to admit it._

Lee's eyes widened with sudden realization. 'But you can't be in my head!'

 _If I can't, how come I am?_

'You're dead.'

 _That's why I'm here._

'Go away. NOW!'

 _You think I'm just going to leave? Oh no, you are wrong. There is a process, Lee, where a ghost takes over the body of a living. I'm going to use you._

'NO!'

 _Yes. You are Stampy's closest friend and companion. The apple was meant for him to swallow. But I have more than one bottle of the Death Draught. Tomorrow, it goes on his breakfast cake. Tomorrow, he will wake up only to go back to sleep._

'You know, villains don't tend to reveal their entire plan to their victims'

 _I merely told you the first part._

'What if I tell them to run?'

 _You will hunt them down_

'What if I don't want to?'

 _It won't matter. Should you tell them I will take you over._

Lee growled.

 _You are the perfect host for me. I'm not going to change. Because what I, HitTheTarget, want can be achieved by you._

 _And I'm not going anywhere._


	3. 3 Days

'3 days. Please give me 3 days to think over your offer.'

 _Offer? More like command. But 3 days of basically leaving you alone can't do anything. I'm inside you. I see all that you do._

'Well, that's reassuring.'

 _Were you thinking of telling them?_

'No, more like saying silent goodbyes.'

 _Silent? Or out with your voice?_

'Silent. You kind of clarified that you would possess me viciously if I said a word.'

 _True…_

'So, can I have three days?'

 _Fine… But remember, Lee, I watch your every move. And if you say anything about me-_

'I know, I know. You possess me viciously.'

 _Glad that you have it in your weak mind._

'You were just calling me smart.'

 _Do you me to leave you alone or not?_

'Just leave me alone…'

 _3 days. Then the cat goes down._

'That's pleasant.'

 _Farewell for now, Lee Bear. But beware me in 3 days. Because I promise that I will come and destroy Stampy. Through you._

Lee looked over at Amy now HitTheTarget had left his head. She lay still, her eyes shut and still not breathing. Tears filled his eyes and he rested his head in his paws. 'It should have been me, Amy. I deserved it. I deserved to be the one to die. Now HitTheTarget has me under his power. The Lovely World is in his grasp. And there's nothing no one can do about it. Because I'm the only one who knows. But I can't fight myself.'


	4. The First Day Passes

'Well, isn't this a little over the top?' Stampy said. Lee had built a huge coffin of glass, gold and iron. It was studded with diamonds and emeralds. Amy's hair was braided with silver and many tiny flowers. Her hands were closed on a bouquet of roses.

'Nope. Not a bit.' Lee replied. 'I'm rather proud of it, to be honest with you.'

'Are you feeling alright Lee?' Squid asked. 'I know you said you were fine, but Lee, are you sure?'

Lee sighed. 'Yes, I'm sure.' _that I'm not fine. That things could not be worse for anyone._

 **Next Morning…**

'Stampy? I would like to hang out with Squid today. Can you do the video without me?'

'Well, I guess I could have Sqaishey join me without you, but it won't really be the same. Are you sure you can't put it off 'till tomorrow?'

'I guess I could…'

'Great! I have a fun video planned for us today! Sqaishey, you, and me are gonna go through the funland and play minigames!'

'Sounds fun!' _Just the thing I need to say goodbye…_

'It will be! Come on Lee, Sqaishey! Alonze!'

All day the three played games that they hadn't played in years. But as the sun lowered to begin night, Lee had to mark a day off his counter. He wiped away a tear but could not stop the others from coming, pouring down his cheeks in salty rivers. _Goodbye Stampy, Sqaishey. I will miss you both. Never change. Stay together. Protect each other as I now cannot._ And Lee walked away from the day crying.


	5. The Second Day, Another Dilemma

'Good Morning, Squid!'

'Lee? Why aren't you hanging out with Stampy like you normally do?'

'I wanted to hang out with you. Don't you want to?'

'I was going to do a Lucky Block race, just me and Ash, but the more the merrier and I can't think of a good reason for you not to come, so sure! Besides, no hard feelings, right?'

'Right! Let's go!' Lee quickly began to walk past Squid into the next corridor.

'Um, Lee. You know the track is the _other_ way, right?'

'Oh yeah! Sorry, brain lapse.'

Squid sighed. 'Lee, do you think I'm oblivious? I know there's something wrong. What is it and why won't you tell us?'

'I don't want you to get hurt…'

'Lee, please? I'm not afraid.'

'I am.'

'What of?'

'I can't tell!'

'Why?'

'You and Stampy will be hurt!'

'You've been acting weird since Amy. I can't help unless I know what's going on!'

Rosie and Salem entered the room, only to pause and watch, shocked at the two's shouting match.

'All I want to do is hang out with you and Ash! Is that a crime? A crime that means I have to be interrogated? '

'I just want to help!'

'Well, you can't! I'm past being helped!'

'No one is past being helped!'

'Well I am!'

'Right! Because what this friendship needs is a shouting match!'

'NO! What this friendship needs is one less bear!' Squid looked at him in shock. Rosie's beak hung open. 'I'll be in my bunk.' Lee muttered, seemingly embarrassed. He pushed Salem aside and walked down the hall.

'Rude much?' Salem snapped after him. 'I'm unsurprised that you two ended up shouting at each other. He's been so strange and mean lately.'

'You and Rosie were going somewhere, I'm sure. And wherever that place is you might wanna get a move on.'

 **2 hours later…**

'Nothing means a gorram thing…'

 _Look Lee, I might be trying to possess you and all but honestly I am trying to help at this minute._

'What did we agree on?'

 _3 days of peace. 1 day and 12 hours now._

'Exactly. So why are you talking to me?'

 _You want to be left alone. Fine. Just say. Don't bother to weave a spider web._

Lee wept silently into his pillow.

 **Meanwhile…**

Three of The Magic Animal Club were crowded outside Lee's door. 'Squid, you should apologise to him! Come on, he's sensitive.' Sqaishey said.

'I should apologise? Either of you remember him coming at me with a sword two days ago?' Squid growled.

'Wacky fun…' Stampy smiled.

'You wanna go Stampy cat?'

'Only if there's cake involved.'

'BOYS! This isn't about us! This is about Lee, and his emotional state! Come on! All we have to do is open the door and go in. That's not hard, now is it? Alright, One, Two, Three, here we go!' Sqaishey opened the door with a creak. She poked her head into his room. 'Lee?'

'GET OUT!' A pillow flew across the room and hit the wall just above the door.

'Lee, we're worried about you! Stop pushing us away!' Squid shouted back.

'I said, get out of my room.'

'No Lee, we're not leaving.' Stampy replied.

'Yes, you, are.' An invisible force threw Squid, Stampy and Sqaishey out of the room. The door slammed shut with an awful finality.

'Well, now I'm worried.' Stampy said. The other two stared at him. 'What?'


	6. 12 Hours Left

_**Author's note:**_ **Alright, let's play a little game. It's called, Find the Referances. Throughout the story I have hidden little referances. Some are obvious, others less so. In other news, this has gone up on my phone internet because I am away from Wi-Fi. And I'm sorry this didn't go up yesterday but I was being dragged everywhere. This chapter is filler but also connects with chapter 7. So all good folks! This chapter is also going up as a quick update as to what is happening in my life. I'm going to the forest tomorrow so I can't update and Springtrap and Jackie chap 10 is still being edited. In other words, I'm busy. NO BUGGING!**

For the third day no one was acting normal. Lee had locked himself in his room and no one wanted to bother him. He hadn't even baked Stampy a cake.

Because Stampy hadn't gotten any breakfast, he fell asleep on the Tree Train and missed making his video.

Squid was sulking.

Ash was in the Milk Bar drinking far too much milk.

Salem and Rosie were strangely absent.

Sqaishey was sitting outside Lee's room and listening to him sob, tears in her own eyes.

Lee realised that he'd spent his final day in his room.

And that he only had 12 hours left.


	7. Keeping a Secret

'Worst day ever! I woke up in the tunnel of the tree train without breakfast, my tummy is very empty and I nearly fell asleep on the train on the way back!' Stampy complained to Sqaishey as they entered the kitchen of his house. 'And Lee-'

'Is cooking everyone their breakfast at this second.' Lee finished. He had been up since 3 in the morning collecting wheat, eggs, bacon, milk, pumpkins and fish. He had been baking since 4 and now, at 5, the cake he'd put in the oven was ready. He was also flipping bacon pancakes, cooking pumpkinloaf bread, pouring pumpkin and sugar mix into a base of pastry and keeping an eye on the fish he was grilling.

Sqaishey was confused as to why Lee was cooking more than just a cake, but she wasn't going to let him know. She sensed it would be better to just roll with it and let Lee do what he was doing. 'Hi Lee! Glad to see that you've come out of your room and are feeling better.'

Lee plonked the cake down on the table. 'Could someone get Squid and Ash? The bacon pancakes are ready as is the fried fish so we also need Rosie but the pumpkin pie is for Salem. Pumpkinloaf is for you, Sqaishey and-'

'Whoa! How do you manage to keep track?! I'm lost already!' Stampy shouted.

'Also, Rosie and Salem have disappeared, Squid's in his room and Ash is in the Milk Bar.' Sqaishey remarked. 'Your bad mood put everyone into one.'

'Well could you get Squid and Ash then?'

'Ok, Sqaishey can do it.'

'Stampy, you're closer to them.'

'I don't care who does it, could someone just do it? I would but can't I have to keep things from burning.'

'Do you wanna talk to Squid, Sqaishey or do you wanna talk to Ash?'

'I'll talk with Squid.'

About an hour later, the four walked in to a surprise. Lee had managed to keep the cake, bread, fish and pancakes warm at the same time as cooling the pumpkin pie. They were on the table, steaming slightly as if to prove they were still warm. Unable to resist any longer, Stampy leapt into his seat at the table and swallowed down a lot of his cake before the others even left the doorway. Sqaishey, Squid and Ash blinked, and then went to enjoy their breakfast.

 _6 hours. Make them count._ Lee thought. 'So, does anyone want to go on a walk after you're all done?'

'ME!' Stampy yelled. Sqaishey nudged him. 'Ow! What did you do that for?'

'Can I talk to you in private?' She whispered.

'Ooh Date Talk is it?' Squid said.

'No! And Squid, I need you to come to.'

'I think she read the dictionary wrong.'

'I heard that!'

Sqaishey finally got the boys to co-operate and go into the library. 'So Sqaishey, what is this about? What's left of my cake is getting cold.'

'And my pancakes.'

'Lee. He's even weirder. It's normal for him to make Stampy a cake, but food for the rest of us? We know something is wrong. But we don't know what. We should try to stay with him today, even if he tells us to leave him alone.'

'Ok, but what if he attacks me again?'

'Defend yourself, but don't hurt Lee. Disarm him.'

'Can we go back before my cake cools down entirely?'

'Well, fine, I guess so. Just try and act casual.'

'Why did you two get me involved with your date talk?'

'Maybe not that casual.'

'What then?'

'Say you had to do an embarrassing dance because you lost a bet or something.'

'Well I can't think of a something so embarrassing dance it is.' Squid promptly began dancing.

'Not seriously! I was suggesting that we… lie.' Sqaishey winced as she said the last word.

'Lie to Lee and Ash?'

'Lee's lying to us. And it's for his own good. Also, you need to tell Ash. Just not in front of Lee.'

'Okay, sure. Why you make me chicken dance?'

Stampy fell to the floor with laughter and Squid grinned away.

'Boys... how they manage to successfully lie about cookie jars but not dances the world may never-'

'The look on your face! You thought we forgot!'

'I did. Oh, was I surprised when you and Sqaishey told me I still owed you two a chicken dance!'

'Well this could work. Let's go back.'

'Don't you mean LETTUCE go back?'

'That's worse than InvestiGATOR, less original and it doesn't fit into context.'

'Ok, no more puns.'

'Hate to interrupt and all, but can we please go? My pancakes are getting very cold indeed.'

'Fine. We should go before Lee leaves without us.' The three walked into the room.

'So, what were they talking about?' Lee asked Squid.

'Talking? More like being reminded about a bet I'd lost to them.' Squid replied.

'What did they make you do?'

'Chicken dance.'

'The chicken dance?! That's despicable!' Ash said, barely able to contain his laughter.

'It wasn't too bad… until they made me sing.' That cracked Ash. He burst into laughs.

'Oh no!'

'This isn't funny.'

'What did you sing?'

'The National Anthem.' Ash fell off his chair.

 _5 hours._ 'I'm going. Anyone who wants to come, come.'

'Alright! We're coming!' Squid shouted after him. He shot Ash a look. The look that meant he had something he had to share. Something he didn't want to. Ash nodded and stood up. He understood. Sometimes a best friend has to tell you something even if he really doesn't want to.

A message that apparently Lee didn't understand.


	8. Realising the Danger

**_Author's Note:_ Hi! I'm just taking this quick opportunity to talk about my life and Possession. I just moved house and Possession is reaching its end a whole lot quicker than I expected. Let me know if you want another Magic Animal Club fanfiction (an unofficial sequel I guess). I do have a cool idea for what to do for the next one, but you never know. I might change my mind or not do it or both. The idea is a cross over between The Magic Animal Club and a certain Space-Western. Let me know if you wanna see it!**

They walked to the funland where Lee proposed they play as many games as they could before midday. 'Why before midday?' Stampy said curiously.

'As a challenge.' Lee said. He was so obviously lying it was pitiful.

'But couldn't we have longer?'

'It wouldn't be a challenge if we had longer.'

'Sure. Lee, do you wanna pick a game?'

'Flower Power.' He replied instantly.

'That was quick. Normally you have to stop and think about it.'

'We haven't played it in forever. In fact, it's the second - longest –time – not – played game in your funland.'

'1st?'

'Water Rush.' **(Rough estimate, it's probably bumper boats or the boat race. But I feel Water Rush needs a mention as it was fun to watch and probably to play. And it also it was like, 2 years ago he last played it.)**

'Okay… So why is it that we aren't playing Water Rush?'

'You can choose to play Water Rush if you win.'

'Sure, well, I guess we should play it! Come on, alonze!'

'Alonze? Have you been watching Doctor Who again?'

'Um… Yes?' Lee slowly blinked his eyes. 'Everyone has their guilty pleasures okay?! Does anyone have an issue with the Doctor?'

'Me.'

'Guilty.'

'I do not like him. He smells bad.'

'You smell bad, Squid.'

'Not true! I swim every single day!'

'With soap?'

'No…'

'ALRIGHT! I'm neutral when it comes to the Doctor but can we please just go and play the games?'

'Since when is _Sqaishey_ the one who wants to make progress?'

 _4 hours…_ 'She has a point. Let's go.' No one argued. They just looked at each other in a strange way and nodded.

Until lunch they played games. _30 minutes…_ 'How about a picnic by the forest?'

'AWE-SOME!' Sqaishey nudged Squid. 'I mean, that would be great, thanks.'

Lee cocked his head on one side and shrugged it off. They were constantly doing weird things. This was probably one of them. 'I'll get the food.' He walked away.

5 minutes later the blanket was set up by the forest but Lee had not returned.

15 minutes later he came back. 'I got the food!'

For 10 minutes all one could hear was chomping. But then Lee heard HitTheTarget.

 _I'm back, bear._

 _Go away._

 _Ha! You want me to leave do you? 3 days. 3 days have passed._

 _Get away, you crude, cruel-_

 _Hahaha!_

'Um… Lee? Your shadow. It's creeping up your legs!' Sqaishey shouted.

Lee yelped. He didn't feel so good. Nausea. Serious nausea. _You- you said only if I told them!_

 _Oh dear bear. Never trust the word of a Treacherous._

 _So I can tell them then?_

 _No!_

 _You have nothing left to threaten me with. That's where you made your mistake._

 _I made no mistake._

'Lee! What is going on?' Squid yelled.

'HitTheTarget! He's inside of me! He has been since Amy went down!'

'Wuh duh ma huh tah duh fong kwong duh wai shung **(I know what that means, I'm just refusing to translate)** why did you not tell us?' Stampy muttered

'He said he would hurt you all! Leave me here! I suggested by the forest so you could run from me…'

'No Lee. I want to be with you when this happens. Loyal to the end.'

Lee smiled at Stampy, and then remembered the situation. 'Run.'

'No.'

'Go!' the force blasted them away, into the forest. Stampy looked back at Lee. 'GO!' Stampy ran. Lee collapsed to the ground. After a few seconds he lifted himself up and forced himself to move away. Away from his friends and the forest. Towards Amy. He lay on top of her coffin. 'Amy, I'm so sorry!' Tears ran down his snout and he whispered it over and over until the darkness finally engulfed him. And as it did, he could have sworn her eyes opened.


	9. Good old filler

**_Author's note:_** **I've had a few more ideas and I have put up a poll about my next youtuber fanfiction, which I will be taking down January 1 (If I have internet, considering how much I move around). Also this chapter is filler. You have been warned. Proceed at own caution. Also shout out to Dragonwhisper23 and CreeperKiller55 for getting some of the references! There are more, you just need to look (and watch every episode of Firefly a thousand times like I did). And another thing: all you people who think Springtrap and Jackie is finished on that cliff hanger, it's not. The new chapter is just taking a while to type up. WolfByDaylight: Signing off A/N**

Stampy's POV

Running. Endlessly running.

Lee pushed us away. He didn't tell us. There was a code that we had. He could have told us through it. HTT would have had no clue. We could have planned, plotted and possibly schemed. And then, when the time came we could have had a plan. But now we're just…

Running. Endlessly running.

Squid's POV

I had my suspicions. I should have given them voice.

I know Lee's gone for now. But he is one of my closest friends.

We can run but we can't hide. Lee is fast. Is, not was. He's not dead.

At least, I don't think he is.

Ashdubh's POV

Lee and I were friends through Squid.

He wasn't the closest of my friends, but we were both part of The Magic Animal Club. But while I was less central, Lee was one of the main members.

For some reason, they turned to me for leadership at this point. I'm not the bravest, or the smartest, or even a leader in any way. Squid's the brains, Sqaishey's the bravery and Stampy's just the natural leader.

Maybe it's because of this they made me leader.

I might never know.

Sqaishey's POV

We found Rosie and Salem in the woods. Said they had gone on a camping trip.

Apparently they had been planning it with Amy.

I'm scared. We all are. But I'm still determined.

You made a bad move Target. It's one thing to attack a world.

But it's another to attack one of my friends.


	10. Hopebringer

The six sat around a small fire and looked at Ash. His eyes were shut and he was silent. Finally he opened his eyes and spoke. 'No more running.'

'What? HitTheTarget has possessed one of our friends! Isn't that a good enough reason to run?' Stampy replied, his eyes wide with shock.

'This isn't us, running from a foe. We never back down from a fight.'

'Yes we do. We do all the time.' Squid whispered. His voice was quiet, and sounded like part of him had died. His eyes were also dull, lacking their usual mischievous glint.

'Well, we aren't backing down this time.'

Sqaishey stood up and looked at her companions. 'Lee's our friend. And he's in trouble. I agree. No more running.'

'We must aim to misbehave.' Salem finished. 'Who will stand by Ash, and help him save Lee! I and Sqaishey will! Who else?'

Rosie stood up, a determined look in her eye. 'I will. Lee needs us.'

Squid and Stampy looked at each other. Both rose, new hope shining in Squid's eyes. 'We will.' He said.

'This is you, Ash. You bring hope. This is what you are.' Stampy purred to the cheeseman. 'Now let's go find our bear!'


	11. You don't find luck, luck finds you

They looked throughout the woods, but to no avail. 'Where is that bear? Surely we should have found him by now…' Ash whispered.

Stampy's eyes widened suddenly. 'The town! Netty, Tomahawk and the others don't know!'

'But why would he go to town otherwise? If it was HitTheTarget, wouldn't he be after Stampy?' Squid pointed out. 'I mean, going after Stampy's sister and hurting her to hurt him is something I wouldn't put past him, but he likes to be a bit more direct with his plans.'

'Good idea. I never thought of that.' The six gasped and turned to see a black bear with crimson eyes glaring at them. His fangs glinted as he pulled a smarl (a half snarl, half smile).

'L-Lee?' Sqaishey whispered in shock.

'The weakling bear is nothing now! Lee was weak, useless! I am HitTheTarget! I thought you were aware! The bear is dead!'

Rosie gasped. 'No!' A tear ran down her beak and plopped quietly onto the ground. Stampy hissed wildly and the fur on his neck stood on end. Claws slipped silently out of his paws. Squid collapsed, the hope that Ash had given him gone. Salem's grip on her sword tightened as she glared back at HTT. Sqaishey just quietly turned and buried her head in her chest feathers, screaming in silent rage. But for some reason, Ash didn't react. At least not on the outside.

 _I… I was meant to… I had to… Have I… Failed? I don't care… I just want my friends back… We need Lee… Stampy was wrong about me… Very wrong, I guess. I have failed. But I won't stay a failure._

HitTheTarget drew a sword made of shadows and ruby. It was almost beautiful. But it was beauty that would end them if they stood by and grieved. They had to get up on their feet. Ash realized this. Squid told him what had really happened in that private conversation. He remembered one part of this conversation, a part that Sqaishey had said. Part of a part…

 _'Defend yourself…'_


	12. Impasta

Lee was trapped.

There was no other way to describe it.

He now knew what it was like to simply be the little voice in the back of his mind. He could speak, but not much else.

He could see, he could smell and he could feel, but he couldn't move. He couldn't control what he looked at, or what he said aloud.

He could simply be a little voice in the back of someone's mind.

HitTheTarget could also think, quite obviously. But now he could see what HitTheTarget was thinking, even if he (HitTheTarget) tried to hide it from the bear.

HitTheTarget was gloating again. _Now little cub, don't you see? Aren't I brilliant, aren't I wonderful? Love me. Fear me._

 _You seem to be vainer then I remember,_ Lee knew he had to play his cards cautiously. A wrong move and it would know that he knew its secret. He had to build it up, reveal it when the time was right. Wait for it to give him an opportunity. _Of course, you always were a peacock, pretty colours disguising your true nature, oh great and powerful Target._

 _So you have finally given in._

 _How could I not give in to someone as evil as you?_

 _In the words of Shakespeare, "There is nothing good or bad, but thinking makes it so."_

It could not have been more perfect. It had just dropped the chance he was waiting for into his bear hands. _AHA!_

 _Aha? Why aha?_

 _HitTheTarget doesn't read Shakespeare! He spends his time plotting against us, trying to create his dog army and take over the world._

 _I-I read Shakespeare in the times where I did not see your weakness!_

 _OBJECTION! You said that Stampy was the finest playwright, bettering Shakespeare. Stampy asked if you had even read Shakespeare's works and you said No!_

 _I was lying. You know I lie all the time._

 _You didn't then, Target. Or should I address you by your proper name, Nega?_ She hissed as he said her name.

 _Alright, Little Bear. Congratulations. You have won this battle._

 _I know why you're doing this too. You spoke truth when you said you always lied. But this lie is worse than most. I don't think your intentions are honourable._

 _I'm the shadow of Fear. Who I'm born and what my job is isn't exactly honourable._

 _Wrong. You're a bad liar._

 _I tricked you into thinking I was your nemesis. How can I be a bad liar if that's so?_

 _You're a bad liar when it comes to a different kind of lying - lying to yourself._

 _Alright, bear. So you know a lot more about me than I do my own self. You can keep grinning away at this victory. But let's see how hard you laugh when your own sword is the one that kills your friends. Don't worry. I'll immobilize them first. Then I'll kill them all. I'll draw it out as long as possible. Who should I kill first? I think the duck is the best choice. I'll make it painful. Hack away at her, remove her wings and her legs and stick the sword through her stomach. And I'll make sure we all see every second of it, even if I have to tape their eyes open._

 _NO!_

 _Then I think I'll go capture their siblings. It won't be like the elders could go anywhere. I'll kill them, in front of your friends. But I think I'll cut them along vital areas and let them bleed to death. Then the mollusc. I can hit two birds with one stone on this one. Of course, his would be mercifully quick, but I still know the build-up to it would be more torture than I can manage with just a sword. I'll hack off his tentacles and throw him into an aquarium._

 _Are you thinking of trying to drown a squid? Because I hate to be the one to tell you, but squids can breathe underwater._

 _No, idiot. I throw him into an aquarium with a sperm whale – the worst enemy of all squid kind. It'll eat him. I think a quick throat slitting would be enough for Salem. I think the cheeseman would make a nice sandwich, and that pretty mermaid in the glass case can be drowned while she sleeps._

 _Once again, you're trying to drown something that can't be drowned. At least Amy will be safe._

 _Well, she won't exactly be drowned. Just dropped in water where she can never be found to be given the antidote. Anyway, then we have the cat. Well- I think I won't kill him. I'll stab you in the chest and take over Stampy. I'll keep the penguin alive. I've developed a soft spot for her. Oh, this will be the most fun I've had in a long-_

Then a blow knocked them over, and they fell to the ground. Nega made him stand and see who it was. The cheeseman was ready to fight them, and he was urging the others to fight and save Lee. 'Pathetic sentiments.' She whispered, no longer masking her voice. 'You want a fight, you'll get one.' She lunged for Ash, the sword glowing in her hand.

'Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon…' He whispered, not bothering to try and run. Was he just going to stand there and let her stab him? No. He had a very different plan…


	13. 13

Squid was quick to block the attack, and he'd been almost silent in approach and strike. In his eyes Ash could see only a longing for vengeance. Squid was furious, and no-one makes the kraken mad. No-one with a will to live, that is. 'Get the others up, Ash. Get them to their feet. We need to fight Target together.'

Ash nodded and ran to Stampy's side. Stampy had given up after his hissy fit and collapsed to the ground. The shine that had been there forever no longer existed, his eyes glazed and fur dusty. He just lay there like an animal skin rug. 'Come on, Stamps. Up on your feet.' Ash said. 'We need to bring down HitTheTarget.'

'What's the point?' He muttered in reply before rolling to bury his face in a pile of dirt. 'Lee's dead.'

'That's why we need to win this! Come on! If you won't do it for us, do it for Lee. Come on, would Lee like to see you like this?' A faint mumble came from the dirt Stampy had buried his face in. 'What was that?'

'no...'

'Would Lee want you to give up?'

'No.'

'Would Lee want us to lose to that tyrant?'

'No!'

'Then let's beat HitTheTarget for him!'

Stampy nodded. Laughter echoed around the clearing as they heard Squid yelp. He fell to the ground, twitching. He couldn't move. In his true voice they could hear the demon whisper, 'One down, and six to go down.' They realized just how feminine this new voice was, but didn't think much of it. He turned his attention off the mollusc and on to the six person army, all armed and most ready to fight. 'Six on one. This really is unfair…'

'Ready for the oldest clique in the book?' Salem whispered, nudging Rosie.

'To your side.'

'CALLED IT!' She shouted. This distracted them for a moment, and a moment was all that he needed. He had that millisecond headstart that gave him an advantage, and he used it to paralyse Salem. He dodged Stampy's Quick Claws and only got slightly slashed by one of Ash's Six Sword Strikes, which was a manoeuvre made of six different sword strikes as opposed to the common misconception that it was a strike that required six swords. This was enough to annoy him though, as he was quick to immobilize both Stampy and Ash. But he was so certain of victory, so vain, that he forgot to factor in the birds.

Sqaishey kicked him over and spun quickly holding her Featherblades. Both were effective in pinning him to a tree. Now once again it was a battle of strength. Sqaishey knew if she moved he would be free from the pin and would take her out as well. 'Rosie! Help!' She shouted.

Rosie knew she was Lee's only hope. Sqaishey's only hope. Everyone's only hope. But when the bear struggled she only saw Lee. She knew she had to strike him down. But she couldn't force herself to. Instead she ran, holding her sword tight.

Sqaishey screamed as Target kicked her legs out from under her, freeing him from the pin. He paralysed her and started looking for Rosie. 'Little Penguin, come out and play…' he whispered.

Tears poured down Rosie's beak. How could she have done that? How could she have left Sqaishey to die? How could she be such a coward? She heard him calling her. And knew that she had to be brave. She stepped out from behind the tree that she had tried to hide from him behind. She tried, quite unsuccessfully, to hide the fact she had been crying. 'I'm here…' She said, in a tone that was barely audible.

He laughed. 'Are you going to fight me? You hold your sword like you will not. If you put a good effort into your fighting I shall let you keep your life.'

'No, I will not fight you.' She said, dropping her sword. 'I cannot fight the bear I love.'

'Sentiment ties you down, weakling.' He sighed and slowly shook his head. 'And I was going to marry you to the cat after I leave this pathetic form and take over his.' He raised his sword. 'Oh well… I shall make your death quick.'

 _Please… Don't kill her… you can do anything you want to me but leave her out of it._

 _Are you saying I should make her die slower?_

 _No… Please, just let her live._

'I know you're in there, Lee. Please, just wake up from this nightmare.' She pressed her flipper onto his snout. 'Please…'

He snarled, and blinked a few times. After several blinks the crimson eyes turned to aqua blue. But still he snarled. Lee shook his head, trying to free himself from the shadows. But still they held him tight. Tears ran down his snout. Rosie hugged him, also crying. 'Sentiment.' The female voice snarled while his own whispered, 'Please let her live…'

'I love you, Lee. I saw how you would look at Amy and I was jealous of how you loved her. I didn't place the apple Lee. I wasn't willing to kill my best friend to be noticed. Then that apple appeared and… I saw how hard you had worked on her coffin. I knew I stood no chance, whether Amy was alive or dead.'

'R-Rosie…' Lee whispered. The penguin let out a little gasp and fell to the ground. 'NO!' The bear roared. Rosie had his sword in her side, the ruby glowing in the moonlight. Lightning struck overhead and the heavens opened up, sending rain pouring down. It was as if Notch had seen that moment and had decided there was something he could do to make this scene more depressing. 'Rosie… I'm sorry…'

'It's… Okay… Lee.' Rosie said. She shut her eyes. 'I… forgive you…' She faded to white and exploded into pixels that spiralled off into the wind.

'Rosie…' he whispered. _H-How?_

 _Foolish bear. You've pushed me back, sure. But you cannot destroy me… You have lost your little penguin. You're the one who killed her._

 _No, you did Nega! You killed her! It's your fault!_

He felt her shiver. _I will always be here, bear… Always…_


	14. The End

'It wasn't HitTheTarget we were dealing with. Her name was Nega.' Lee finished.

'So, we have someone else who hates our guts and can take over our minds? That's just brilliant…' Squid grinned at his ginger tabby friend. Things were finally back to normal. Stampy was being sarcastic, Lee wasn't trying to kill them and Amy was awake. As the so – called brewing expert, he had no clue how she had gotten out of the death draught's icy grip without the help of a dose of Life's Essence – an antidote to the dangerous potion made of Notch apples, strawberries and ghast tears.

No-one was too happy that Rosie had been taken out. Lee was still blaming himself, but no-one else was. They were blaming Nega. Lee would probably keep blaming himself for some time. Squid was being quite hasty. It had only been a day after all.

….

Lee sighed as he looked across the clifftops and at the waves crashing against them. Salty water was flung into the air and soaked the grass around him. A soft, cool breeze blew his fringe away from his eyes. He could see the sun was setting, but he didn't bother to have his sword at the ready. There was crunching behind him – the kind of crunch that was someone walking along the gravel path towards him.

'You miss her, don't you?' Amy's voice was sweet like honey. It was a relief to hear her again after what felt like so long.

'Yeah.' Lee replied.

'The cliffs are gorgeous this time of day…'

'Just like you.' Amy sighed.

'Lee, I and Ash…'

'I know.'

'Just like how you know it wasn't your fault?'

'What wasn't my fault?'

'Rosie. It wasn't your fault she died.'

'It was my fault. If I had just said something when I-'

'Lee, I don't know what happened when I was asleep, but I know you didn't kill her.'

'Amy, I just want some time alone.'

'Okay Lee. But if you ever need to talk to me, you know where you can find me.' Amy began to walk away.

'Hey guys.' A familiar voice said. Lee turned. Behind him stood an elegant bird of black and white, with a yellow - orange beak and a pink flower in her wings. She smiled at them, her brown eyes sparkling. 'Did you miss me?'

 ** _A/N:_** **RESPAWNING FOR THE WIN! Anyway, that was the end of Possession. Feel free to rage at this end forever in the reviews. Have a good day peoplez!**


End file.
